parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Mailman Detective
Cast *Basil of Baker Street - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *Olivia Flaversham - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) *Hiram Flaversham - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Toby - Oh (Home) *Mrs. Judson - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Professor Ratigan - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Fidget - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Bartholomew - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Felicia - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *The Barmaid - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Miss Kitty - Izzy (Total Drama) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) and Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Queen Mousetoria - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Disguised Criminal - Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) *Juggling Octopus - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Frog and Salamander - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Piano Mouse - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) *Mouse with a Crutch - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Client from Hampstead - Anna (Frozen) *The Bartender - Dave the Barbarian Scenes *The Great Mailman Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Titles *The Great Mailman Detective part 2 - Cobra Bubbles Finds Taffyta *The Great Mailman Detective part 3 - Enter S.D. Kluger *The Great Mailman Detective part 4 - Enter Captain Hook *The Great Mailman Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Mailman Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Oh! *The Great Mailman Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Mailman Detective part 8 - Mr. Smee Kidnaps Taffyta/The Chase *The Great Mailman Detective part 9 - 'There's Always A Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Mailman Detective part 10 - Nigel's Plan *The Great Mailman Detective part 11 - S.D. Kluger's Observation *The Great Mailman Detective part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Mailman Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Mailman Detective part 14 - Bar Fight/Following Mr. Smee *The Great Mailman Detective part 15 - S.D. Kluger and Captain Hook's Confrontation *The Great Mailman Detective part 16 - Captain Hook's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Mailman Detective part 17 - 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Mailman Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Mailman Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great Mailman Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Mailman Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Mailman Detective part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Gallery SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Basil of Baker Street Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Dr. David Q. Dawson Taffyta.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Olivia Flaversham Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as Hiram Flaversham Oh home 2015.png|Oh as Toby 599936-snow white1 large.jpg|Snow White as Mrs. Judson Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Professor Ratigan Sti.jpg|Mr. Smee as Fidget CBbuqUNUsAEPMdP.jpg|Buford Van Stomm as Bartholomew Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as Felicia Goldie Happy.jpg|Goldie Locks as the Barmaid Izzy Arrives.png|Izzy as Miss Kitty Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan and Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Alice as Miss Kitty's Sisters Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Queen Mousetoria Major Monogram.jpg|Major Monogram as Disguised Criminal Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as the Juggling Octopus Phineas.jpg|Phineas Flynn as the Frog Ferb.jpg|Ferb Fletcher as the Salamander 1954-brownstone-2.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore as the Piano Mouse Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as the Mouse with a Crutch Anna Render2.png|Anna as the Client from Hampstead Dave-the-barbarian-dave-the-barbarian-7.87.jpg|Dave the Barbarian as the Bartender Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs